


Thief and Swordsman, part 3/盗贼与剑士•三

by blahblahzhou



Series: Silver Dragon and Sorcerer/银龙与法师 [9]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Snippets
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahzhou/pseuds/blahblahzhou





	Thief and Swordsman, part 3/盗贼与剑士•三

圣•诺兰历725年夏

James出生在这年的晚春，是中部大荒原上遍布不知名的小黄花的时候。

Mal小时候喜欢在它们中间打滚儿，让花汁沾在身上，香香的味道整个春天都散不去。有时候她会把它们做成花环，挂在父亲脖子上，对着他无奈又宠溺的表情咯咯笑起来。

Dom的庄园里有各种花儿，娇艳的，柔美的，名贵的，但是那种不知名的小黄花只开在无人照管的地方。

Mal离开家的时候，父亲没有送她。

“他的野心太大了。”他说。

“你可能犯了一个错误。”他又说。

Mal只是紧紧地拥抱了父亲：“Dad，你以后要保重。”

Mal在南地嫁给Dom的时候，父亲没有送来祝福。

但是Mal从没后悔过，从没怀疑过，从看到那个衣衫褴褛偷术稀松的少年的第一眼起，她就知道他是她的选择。女人总是知道这些事情的。

而且Mal现在拥有了Phillipa和James，她的小天使们，这世界上最美好最宝贵的东西，她心中充满了感激与爱。

第一次握起匕首的时候，Mal没想过以后会嫁人生子。在刚嫁给Dom的时候，她站在他的身边和他一起战斗，Arthur在他们的身后，一切就好像以前一样。随着Dom领导的叛军势力越来越大，他们身边的人越来越多，她战斗的机会也越来越少，她的匕首寂寞地睡在鞘里。

但是Mal从没后悔过，从没怀疑过。一年前第一次抱起Phillipa脆弱的软软的小身子时，她就知道，人生进入了新的阶段，她有了新的使命。

Mal从摇床里抱起饿醒了开始抽泣的James，解开衣襟一边喂他一边哼着歌。庄园里的花儿盛开，香味缠绕在空气里，缠绕在母子俩身上，Mal低头看着努力进餐的儿子，脸上有一个抹不去的微笑。

Dom走进屋的时候，看到的就是这样一副宁静的画面。他默默地脱下染了血的披风，把手臂环绕在妻子身上。

“Sir Maurise同意支持我们了。”Dom的脸埋在妻子的发辫里，“但是他有条件。”

形势对他们来说并不好，曾经杀害Dom父母的国王虽然失去了很多贵族支持，但毕竟还是国王。虽然Mal不能给Dom提供什么实质上的帮助，但一个小小的拥抱，就能让他感到自己重新充满了力量。

但是这次却不行。

“Maurise Fischer那个老混蛋，他要James，他要咱们的儿子做人质……这个混蛋！我必须……我不能……我必须……”

夏天的热风吹到Mal身上却带来一阵刺骨的寒意，Dom像溺水的人抓住浮木一样紧紧抱着妻子。

夫妻俩沉默着，James已经吃饱了美美地睡去，完全不知道命运给他安排了什么样的未来。

良久，她的声音静静响起：“我会和James在一起，Dom，我的匕首还很锋利。”


End file.
